


[Fanart] Бог играет со Вселенной вовсе не в кости

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: WTF Good Omens 2021: визуал G-T [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, playing cards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Бог играет со Вселенной вовсе не в кости; нет, Он ведет непостижимую игру собственного изобретения, с точки зрения остальных игроков, больше всего похожую на очень сложный и запутанный вариант покера, причем партия разыгрывается в совершенно темной комнате, на картах нет ни одной картинки, ставки бесконечно велики, а правила известны только Раздающему, которыйвсе время улыбается.
Series: WTF Good Omens 2021: визуал G-T [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150775
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: визуал G-T





	[Fanart] Бог играет со Вселенной вовсе не в кости

|  |  |   
---|---|---|---  
|  |  |   
|  |  |   
|  |  |   
  
[Галерея с полноразмерами](http://imgbox.com/g/lpyJpytc6f)

Весь низкорейтинговый визуал
     [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/28052718) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/28112682) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/28072917) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29183970) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29224857) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29244516) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29245389)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29245773) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29247033) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29246688)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29201283) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29222601) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29223531)

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScCeSd4MG_6hrWXwb6EidAoCgYZEwAI6RMn0TluPEGdEL4ixQ/viewform)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
